Promise Broken, Promise Kept
by Rose Thorne
Summary: Never make a promise you can't keep. YAOI. Hiei/Kurama. Was deleted. Fixed and reuploaded. Plagiarism of this or any other of my fics will not be tolerated.


Promise Broken, Promise Kept

by Rose Thorne

~~STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY!!~~

Since some people are too dumb to read the summary, here goes. THIS IS YAOI. As in male/male love. If you're a homophobe, I suggest you hit the back button now.

* * *

Kurama turned over and glanced at his lover, then frowned. "Hiei? Aren't you going to sleep? We have a mission tomorrow."

The fire demon sighed. "I know . . ."

Kurama's brow furrowed as he detected unease in Hiei's deep voice. "Hiei . . . Is something bothering you?"

Hiei turned on his side and stared at the redhead for a few seconds. "Fox . . . If you die, what happens?"

The youko blinked. _What brought this on . . .?_ "Well . . . Shuuichi and Kurama are connected, to a certain extent. If my human body is dying, all I have to do is switch to my youko body. The human body will still die, but I'll live on as the youko."

Hn . . ." The fire demon frowned. "And if you're warded?"

Kurama's eyes widened slightly. _He's afraid that I'll die . . . and he'll be alone . . ._ "I won't let that happen, Hiei." He grinned. "You're stuck with me forever."

Hiei's voice was hoarse when he replied. "I hope so, Fox . . ." His eyes were hooded, but they could not keep the pained fear contained.

_He's really afraid that I'll die . . ._ The redhead gathered Hiei in his arms, hugging him tightly and playing with his hair. The fire demon let himself be held, silent and brooding. "Hiei, you're never going to be alone again. I won't let it happen. I'll be here for as long as you need me."

Hiei looked up at his lover, frowning slightly. "You're sure?"

Kurama's face hardened in a determined look, and he held Hiei tighter. "I refuse to leave you. I won't let anything take me away from you!"

* * *

_I refuse to leave you. I won't let anything take me away from you!_

The words echoed in Hiei's mind as a maddening mantra as he stared at the body on the ground before him. The human body, staring at him with lifeless green eyes. _No . . ._ Hiei barely noticed Yuusuke push by him to check for Kurama's pulse. _You promised, Kurama . . ._ "You promised . . ."

Yuusuke looked up at the barely audible murmur, then nearly recoiled in surprise at the look of unmasked emotional pain on Hiei's face. "H-Hiei . . .?" The fire demon looked up, his eyes locking with Yuusuke's briefly before Hiei looked away. "Oh, God . . ." He watched as a tear slid down Hiei's cheek. _He loved Kurama . . ._ The fire demon disappeared before Yuusuke could say anything else.

Hiei ran, coming to a realization. _He promised I would never be alone . . . and I don't have to be . . ._

_I'll join him, and we'll be together . . ._

_Forever . . ._

* * *

I should be sleeping, but I was threatened by my muses. They're evil sometimes. Since I doubt anyone ever reads my bio, I'll post this here.

W00T! Some moron who's too stupid to read summaries (which clearly state which fics are yaoi and which ones aren't) flamed two of my fics anonymously. *snickers* Cool! The person evidently doesn't like yaoi, if you read the review s/he left on Memory Prime under the name "theyaoihater." Thanks for inspiring me to write more yaoi. You're a peach! However, to aid the moron, I'm putting the YAOI warnings on all my fics in ALL CAPITAL LETTERS so maybe the idiots will UNDERSTAND BETTER.

**Author's note:**

It seems that people misunderstood the end of the fic slightly. Hiei went to kill himself--either in battle or by suicide--so he could join Kurama in death and thus they would be together forever. Kurama broke his promise and left Hiei alone, but Hiei wouldn't let him break the promise. They're both dead, so this fic isn't going to be continued. It was just a one-shot that popped into my head and demanded to be written. Kurama's reincarnation process is something I made up for the purpose of the fic. Other, older fics have used similar ideas.

Anyway, I'm rambling and running on three hours of sleep. Thank you for reading and enjoying the fic, and I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. I probably should have pasted "Owari" at the end of the fic, but I forgot and now it's a bit late to do that.

And this is being reposted since it was removed.


End file.
